Mission Failure
by SLITH
Summary: The Gundam pilots are out in space about to attempt to blow up another enemy base. But when hacking their system at a distance they enemy hack's their own and now Quatre's life is in danger.


I do not own Gundam Wing, I only write fan stories for readers to enjoy.

* * *

Up in the space base the Gundam pilots are going over their newly formed plan for their next fight and breach into their enemies' next base in space. 

"So – Wufei is going to hang back here and hack into their computers from here after we stick a wireless feed to their outer exterior" Heero started while pointing at their grid of a map.

"While you, Trowa and I hold off their defences to sy-track the enemy into battle Quatre goes in at this spot here" Duo continued as he pointed at the spot on the base where Quatre is to enter.

"I start off the self-destruct mechanism and make sure no one can turn it off, leave the base and get away back here. Easy" Quatre finished and they all nodded in agreement.

"No heroics and if anything should go wrong?" Wufei stated and looked at them.

"Constant communication so nothing does go wrong, I plant the wireless receiver to the base, everyone watches each others back" Trowa responded and Wufei nodded.

"Fool proof!" Duo announced as Wufei got up to go onto the computer, now keeping logs of each mission in full detail as Relena requested to keep up to date on what they did out in space. Wufei logged on and began to type and do the necessary graph work to state every par of their mission.

The other pilots then went into the Hanger-Bay and got suited up and into their gundam's and reported in once strapped in to make sure full communication was still working for sending and receiving.

The wireless connecter in Deathscythe's left hand before he went into his Gundam. Within mere minutes they took off in their gundam's for the space base in a good distance.

Mobile suits now coming out of the Hanger-bay of the enemy base, having already picked up the gundam's on the radar are already shooting their blaster rifles at them.

"Ahhh… here is the welcoming comity!" Duo announced as he dodged their shots, racing forward he takes out his blade and slices two mobile suits in half making them each blow up as he goes path them to other enemies.

"Get the wireless connector to the base Duo – we'll handle those that try to stop you" Trowa stated as he shot down two mobile suits in front of Duo.

"Right – thanks… Quatre?" Duo asked as he shot over to the base to see Sandrock already heading for its entrance point. "I'm one step ahead of you Duo – don't worry" Quatre responded and Duo through the wireless connecter and it stuck on the moment it hit the base. Deathscyth turning around to see one explosion after another being made by Heero and Trowa.

"Connection established…" Wufei announced over their speakers as Duo drove off back into the fight.

Quatre has just landed his Gundam and is now running down a hall way, gun in hand at the ready to shoot, helmet on and visor down watching as red lights flash up at the ceilings.

"It always ceases to amaze me how many mobile suits they have at each of these places" Heero commented as he blew up two more of them as Trowa blew up another.

"Hmmm.. something isn't right here," Wufei observed while hacking their computers.

"What's wrong Wufei?" Quatre asked as he then heard movement coming from down the hall and turned his speaker down from the outside of his helmet.

Duo sliced another mobile suit from behind him right through the chest and it blew up instantly, listening closely just like the others.

"It seems like when I hacked they are getting through to my computer as well… we've breached one another's computers" Wufei continued as his eyes then widened while staring at the screen.

Quatre turned a corner to be face to face with a soldier and fired off his gun to shoot the man in the neck but then another came up from behind to detach his helmet, a door opened across from him and a man came out to kick the gun out of his hand just before he fired.

"Quatre! Get out of there! They know the mission plan and are bound to surround you!" Wufei ordered and Duo, Trowa and Heero's attention went straight to where Quatre entered the place.

Struggling against two men, four more coming down either hall way, the one from behind him putting his arm around Quatre's neck to hold him steady while another solider grabbed the floating helmet and turned up the volume.

"Gah! Let go of me!" Quatre yelled and Wufei stood up straight from his seat to look out the window in front of him to see in the far distance the fight going on.

The other gundam's have started for the base while taking out mobile suits on the way.

"Make sure he can't run away… immobilize him" a deep voice came and a solider in front of him pointed his gun down two fire two shots into his left leg just above the knee making Quatre cry out in pain the moment they made contact and him fall slightly but the man behind him holding him up.

"Hang on Quatre! We're coming!" Trowa called, as they got closer to the base where Quatre entered.

Wufei pounding his fist into the desk to then hear a beep come from the computer, looking down he sees a message across the screen, "if you go in there to get him they'll kill him right now… don't go in – they want you to leave the surrounding area and they won't kill him" Wufei relayed the message on the screen to them.

The Gundam pilots stopped and looked to one another, hating to leave a comrade in enemy hands but hating the idea of having him killed because they try to save him. Reluctantly they turned around and headed back while the remaining mobile suits returned to base.

"Your friends are smart – they obviously want you back alive" the man in the deep voice said behind a few men and walked forward with an earpiece in his left ear for communicating.

Having the man behind him grip his hair tightly to hold his head up with the arm still around his neck Quatre looked at the man with fear, not knowing who he is and starting to think he's an invisible man that no one most likely has learned of.

"Knock him out and put him into the questioning chamber" the man who's bald with narrow black eye brows and a strict demeanour about him ordered.

Another solider in front of him raised up the butt of his gun and slammed it into the side of his head knocking him out to be dragged by his arms forward, down a few hallways and thrown into a stainless steel room with one two way window and a door along with chains in the middle of the room hanging from the ceiling.

Hands slamming onto a steel table, "What do you mean we can't interfere!" Duo demanded and Wufei pointed at the computer screen.

"They sent a message saying if we come to try and rescue him or interfere they'll kill him on the spot. Another message they sent said once they've done their questioning on him they'll send him off in a space pod… though I find that unlikely" Wufei responded, Trowa is sitting down at the steel table. Head being propped up by his folded fingers, Heero at the closest wall leaning on it with his back.

"No more of keeping tabs on missions… not when it puts members of our group on the line like this" Heero stated and Trowa nodded.

"So we sit here and wait?" Duo demanded and Wufei looked down, unsure of how to answer that.

"If they have not sent him back within the next 45 minutes then we presume him to be dead and go in there a full force…" Trowa said and Duo stormed out of the room, heading for the training room to work out.

"We won't give us up… I know he won't" Heero commented and the rest agreed.

Meanwhile the stainless steel door opened and three men walked in wearing uniforms. Two of them picked Quatre up and pulled away his space suit so he is wearing uniform and regular pants on underneath.

Raising him up they get the cuffs and attach them to the chains and then the cuffs to his wrists making him dangle there. "Should we bind his legs down?" the one said with spiked orange hair to the man who'd given orders earlier.

"I don't think that will be necessary… now I am going to ask you some questions and for every one you do not or refuse to answer we will beat you, stab you with objects – anything to make you talk and we will get you to talk" the bald man said, Quatre lifted his head to look at him and glared.

"Now… tell me – do you work with anyone on Earth – any secret ally?" he asked and Quatre looked down to not meet his gaze. "Well do you?" he asked again and then Quatre looked up at him.

"Kiss my–" Quatre began and received a punch to the face.

"How many of your are there – out of you and your friends?" the bald man asked, and Quatre said nothing for 8 seconds resulting in the man punching him across the right side of his face and then turning away.

The two men, the red head and a man with his hair black and gelled back came up with weapons.

"What is your name boy?" the bald one asked facing the door.

Quatre smiled, "Bald Kala" he lied and the black haired man pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the left shoulder, Quatre cringed, not really wanting to show the pain.

"Where is it on Earth you come from?" the bald man asked and Quatre closed his eyes. His left leg still bleeding and now a warm sticky feeling coming from his left shoulder. "Alaska" he lied again.

The red head tore off Quatre's right sleeve and pulled out an army knife and cut him deep across his right shoulder.

"What is your gundam's name?"

"Zechs" Quatre said and the black haired man then tore a chunk of his left sleeve away near the shoulder with some hanging freely and cut a side ways **A** into his arm which finally made Quatre cry out a little in pain because he cut so slowly and so deep.

"Now… what is your name silly boy?"

"Casey Killmore" Quatre responded, wondering what they would do next.

The red head bent down and cut an X into his shin and tore open part of the pant leg before wrapping his hand around the new cuts and squeezing as much as possible forcing blood to come out.

Quatre then hung his head back, gasped and cringed, nearly his whole body aching now.

"Who is your helper from Earth?"

"The baking lady in California" he replied and the black haired man put on a pair of brass knuckles, positioned his feet and started to use Quatre like a punching bag, throwing hard, solid punches to the stomach and abdomen, faster and not moving around much and hitting him 20 times.

Feeling more limp than ever now he looks up at the 3 men and spits some blood onto the back of the man's bald head.

The bald man placed his hand onto the back of his head and looked at the blood on it, turned around and glared, going into his pocket he pulls out a throwing knife, Quatre looks at him wondering if he's going to end it here and now, blood trickling down his arms and leg's while he hangs there.

He throws the knife and one side has two blades while the other has one and it gets him across his right cheek and inner upper arm before hitting the wall and falling to the floor.

"You don't think I won't kill you boy?" he asked as he walked up to Quatre and undid the cuffs on his wrists and the moment his feet went flat onto the ground his legs buckled under him, cringing at the pain and at the notice that his arms were having the blood drain from them.

The man grabbed him by the collar and lifted him partially off the ground, "how many are with you on the assaults?" he asked and before Quatre could say anything the man punched him in the left temple and let go of him right away.

Leaning down the man grabs him by the hair and makes him get to his knees, "where are you from?" and again right after asking the man let go of his hair and took a step back to kick him on the right side of the head. Making Quatre fall over instantly and is struggling to find the strength to resist.

Hearing the footsteps come the man grabs him by the collar and lifts him to his knee's again, "who is your bloody well contact!" he barked and the red head slipped on brass knuckles to the man's right hand. With this the man punched Quatre in the same spot he got hit by the butt of the gun earlier. But before he could fall the man held onto the shirt still and then let go as he swung his right knee up and hit him in the side of the head.

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, his muscles telling him to move but his head pounding in protest not to, barely able to handle the beating much longer.

Forcing his arms to start to lift him off of the cold steel floor he gasps outward at the military boot striking him in the abdomen, crumpling to the floor, finding it hard to resist to not just give up he feels another blow to the abdomen, and another, and then another, again another that he opens his mouth to breath and feels blood trickle down the left corner of his mouth.

_I won't let this be the end of me… dieing in an interrogation room is not the way to go…_ he thought and on impulse while his muscles felt so weak and bones did not wish to move he grabbed the military boot and twisted it hard to make the bald man spin to a fall onto the ground.

The two soldiers do not like the looks of this at all go for their guns. His body screaming for him not to move, his mind saying differently he quickly gets up and dives at the man's waist line as the man pull's out his gun Quatre grabs his hand and in a swift movement make him pull the trigger at shooting each men in the chest twice and then the man himself up the jaw.

Collapsing onto the dead man's body, feeling how tired, how weak, and how much each wound's area are screaming at him from the blood loss.

Looking up at the door, Quatre forces his legs to get him up and to walk to the door while each arm wraps around his abdomen, holding himself as he slams his body into the door, using it for support. Legs shaking as they want to buckle under him, tears going down his left cheek in the hopes that he'll make it out alive.

Looking down at the handle he uses an elbow to push down and he leans his body into it to force it to open. As he walks out the door closes behind him to see some guards walking down the halls, looking pissed off at him. _They think baldy has let me go…_ he figured as he limped down the hallway and started off in the direction he got caught at.

Continuing down the hall, Quatre leans into the wall that was the turn off point from where we was grabbed, "almost there…" he said under his breath to realize its best not to talk, his body protesting enough at what he is doing let alone force the vocal cords.

Forcing his legs to go a little faster so if anyone does go into the room they'll kill him in a second, finally opening the last door he comes into the room where he left Sandrock.

Limping over as fast as his body will allow him to he uses the stairs to get up to the door that he left open – surprisingly no one watching over Sandrock. Getting into the cockpit Quatre quickly gets the door to close while hearing the alarms going off.

"Lets go home…" he whispers to himself as it seals him inside, he takes off as soon as it is powered up and the soldier's just getting through the door.

Wufei picked up on the Gundam before it reached their base on his computer, "what's this? Something is coming to us… I just wish I could communicate to know what it is," he said and Trowa leaned over the back of the chair to look.

"Much too small for a vessel – maybe that life pod they told you about?" he asked and Wufei shook his head. "No – too big to be that."

With minutes to wait no firing came from the object or communications, but as it got closer Duo was first to the Hanger-bay when they learned it was Sandrock.

Once Sandrock landed and the door closed for the normal air to be set again the hatch to Sandrock opened with the four guys all-waiting up on the bridge, Trowa with the first aid kit knowing well enough that the enemy tortures pretty bad.

When the door was fully down Quatre is just sitting there, blood all down his arms, down his shirt, pant legs in blood and some of his hair where the butt of the gun hit and the brass knuckles in blood.

"H–" Quatre's voice rough with some blood in his throat making it sound rough, "Hey guys… I can't get out – I escaped just as they realized I killed three of their men. Can you help me out?" he asked and Duo stepped forward with Wufei both reaching in.

Duo and Wufei went for the exact same spots on either side of him, the shoulder and grabbing a hold of the shirt just a bit below the under arm and slowly began to pull him out carefully as to not hurt any more than he has been.

Heero then ducked down and hooked his arms around under his legs and gripped the pant legs, slowly the three of them pulled him out without much trouble and without causing very much pain for him, Trowa pulled out a stretcher while they did this and laid it out on the ground just outside of the hatch.

The 3 of them set him down on the stretcher and carried him down to the doctors office where there is two sick patients rooms, lifting him up in unison they placed him onto a bed and began to use scissors to cut away the material.

The four of them worked on different wounds with gauze, those small pliers for strands of hair, rubbing alcohol and water to clean away the blood to see the wounds properly. Heero for precautionary measures put a few of those wooden sticks that doctors use to look at your tonsils into his mouth. Knowing full aware that the bullet leg and one arm will hurt a lot and doesn't want him biting his tongue by accident.

Strapping down the left leg, Duo giving Quatre his right hand to squeeze, Trowa on Quatre's right to pin down his other shoulder to stop him from possibly getting up while Wufei keep the equipment handy as Heero has the plier tools to pull out each bullet.

"Ready Quatre?" Heero asked and he nodded and closed his eyes shut tight. Heero put the tool into the one hole and Quatre automatically squeezed Duo's hand, clenched his teeth onto the wood, his body tightened up and Trowa is holding him down firmly.

Moving the metal tool around in the leg Quatre's grip on Duo's hand tightens as a small cry out comes when Heero finally found it and pulled it out and put it into the tin bowl of water for Wufei to take.

Heero wasted no time in going into the other hole, Quatre's body still really sore, on intervenus with a blood packet of his blood type going into him at the same time. Tears coming out of his eyes and going down the sides of his face where his hair is damp from sweat and water from cleaning out the blood.

"Hang on… found it" Heero claimed and Quatre struggled on the bed to stay still but Trowa is successfully holding him down with Duo keeping the one arm busy.

The bullet now removed, Trowa takes the wood out of his mouth and Quatre relaxes on the bed as they disinfect and wrap up the wounds with gauze for Quatre to fall asleep knowing he's with loyal friends who will care for him till he's ready to go on a mission again.

The End…

* * *

Started: September. 26th 2007 Wednesday Ended: September. 26, 2007 10:00p.m. Wednesday 

By: SLITH


End file.
